thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Jackalman
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Kaynar (2011). Jackalman is a member of the Jackalmen and also serves as their leader. Like the rest of his kind, this humanoid jackal hails from the planet Plun-Darr. His body is a dark orange in color and he has tufts of fur covering his shoulders. Along with Monkian and Vultureman, Jackalman is a member of the Mutants led by Slithe. Cowardly and cautious, Jackalman usually tries to avoid taking part in any direct conflict, and also is the first one to question Slithe's nefarious schemes. Despite his pusillanimous nature, Jackalman has displayed an unbelievable degree of boldness on a couple of occasions. The first time was when he decided to rebel against Slithe and the other Mutants and for his own gang. Appointing himself as a general, Jackalman picked the Molemaster and the Driller to be a part of his army. He harrased the more timid Third-Earthers like the Wollos by pillaging their village but was stopped short by the ThunderCats. Later on, Jackalman took on Lion-O alone while Slithe and Monkian were trapped inside a mountain with Tygra and Panthro. Wrestling with the Lord of the ThunderCats, Jackalman was able to snatch the Sword of Omens from him. Intoxicated by the power of holding the Eye of Thundera in his hands, Jackalman created his own variation of Lion-O's chant when he yelled out, "Plun-Darr, Plun-Darr, Plun-Darr, Jackalman Ho!". Eventually, Jackalman along with the other Mutants were captured by Captain Bragg in his Circus Train and taken to the remote planet of Way Outback where they remain exiled for good. Strengths Jackalman's cunning is his main strength. His crafty nature has allowed him to many times turn difficult situations in his favor and even escape from them. When he puts his mind to it, Jackalman can be a handful in one-on-one combat, not fearing to even take on Lion-O with his Sword of Omens. While not a strength per se, Jackalman's slender build did prove to be useful once when he had to crawl through the ventilation shaft inside Cats Lair in order to reach the Sword Chamber. Weaknesses Physically, Jackalman is the weakest of the Mutants.A scrawny physique make him an easy opponent to take down most of the times. Jackalman is also full of greed and that often ends up being his own undoing. Weapons & Equipment Jackalman has used a variety of weapons in his fight against the ThunderCats, including crude ones like Clubs, Battle Axes, and Maces as well as more advanced weapons such as guns and a rock firing Arm Cannon. Jackalman usually pilots the SkyCutter but on occasion has driven the NoseDiver as well. Appearances 001. Exodus 002. The Unholy Alliance 004. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 005. Trouble with Time 006. Pumm-Ra 009. The Garden of Delights 012. The Doomgaze 013. Lord of the Snows 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 016. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up The Challenge 025. Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 029. Sixth Sense 031. The Astral Prison 034. Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-Cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 039. Feliner - Part I 040. The Wolfrat 042. Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 045. Feliner - Part II 047. Divide and Conquer 048. The Micrits 049. Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 050. The Superpower Potion 052. Tight Squeeze 054. Out of Sight 055. Jackalman's Rebellion 056. The Mountain 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 059. The Trouble with ThunderKittens 060. Mumm-Rana 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 063. The Shifter 064. Dream Master 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 068. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 081. Ravage Island 083. The Sound Stones 084. Day of the Eclipse 090. Vultureman's Revenge 091. ThunderCubs - Part I 092. ThunderCubs - Part II 094. ThunderCubs - Part IV 096. The Totem of Dera 099. Telepathy Beam 109. The Circus Train 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV Gallery Doomgaze_8.jpg TSBTS_10.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion4.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion5.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion6.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion10.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Plun-Darrians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Larry Kenney Category:Mutants